


The Notebook

by hayhodge



Category: Original Work
Genre: just to avoid spoiling anything, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayhodge/pseuds/hayhodge
Summary: Just the story of a person told by the pages of a notebook.





	The Notebook

01/05/2018

First things first - this is a **Journal**  
Just because I'm a girl doesn't make this a diary. It is a **J-O-U-R-N-A-L**  
Okay.. That's done.  
  
Anyways, I’m Nicole.  
I’ve decided to start these day-to-day (hopefully) journal entries because one of my friends has “inspired” me. (more like shoved the idea down my throat) He’s actually pretty cool and interesting, even though he can be kind of an obnoxious asshole sometimes.  
Anyhow, that's besides the point.  
This thing is probably going to be extremely boring and bland. But who knows? I’ve got some dark shit in my life that I might need to vent out sometimes. I doubt anyone’s going to read this anyways.  
  
So.. with all of that out of the way, I will try to keep up with this thing in the near future. I’ll be leaving it for now though. It’s already 7:28 and my bus for school comes at 7:40 something.  
I’ll be having cereal.  
  
---


End file.
